Recuerdos en Konoha
by Azuka Mizuno
Summary: Cuando por fin obtienes lo que quieres, pero en el fondo, ¿No es para ti? Que pasa cuando los celos y la amistad estan involucrados. ¿Cual sera la elección de Hinata? ¿Su amado Naruto o el frio Sasuke? . . .
1. Inicio

**Inicio.**

Esta no es una historia linda, cursi y mucho menos sangrienta, bueno, tal vez un poco pero sucedio, esta es mi historia, mi mas anhelado sueño vuelto una pesadilla, ahora estoy entre las garras de Orochimaru, Sakura yace inconciente a mi lado e Ino esta muy herida, veo como la luz de sus ojos se apaga, no se si pueda salvarlas, me siento tan impotente, no se como llegue a esto . . .

* * *

**Tiempo atras. . .**

Hace tres años Naruto fue a entrenar con Ero-Sennin para incrementar sus habilidades; por mi parte yo intente hacer lo mismo, logre hacer el "jutsu clones de sombra" , pero mi maximo fue de tres copias, mi mas grande logro, fue dominar la tecnica familiar de las 64 palmas, aun asi, falle en una mision de alto riesgo, mi padre me echo de la casa al usar "esa" tecnica sin permiso, me trato como una basura . . . Sakura me vio en esa precaria situacion y muy amablemente me ofrecio su casa como un refugio en lo que me recuperaba . . .

No me quede mucho tiempo con ella, me dirigi a la casa de Naruto, él no estaba, asi que decidí atenderla y quedarme ahi un tiempo, como adoro su aroma, mi dulce Naruto, aunque me haya engañado sigo sintiendo algo por él, aunque no es lo mismo que antes; unos tiempo despues encontre apoyo trabajando en la floreria de Ino, llevo ahorrando dinero varios meses para cualquier cosa que se presente. Hoy decidí salir de compras con Sakura, la estimo y le estoy profundamente agradecida pero es una rival de amores y no por eso me dare por vencida.

Ella fue por los reportes a la entrada principal, yo me dirigí con mis compras a la casa, estaba muy emocionada, despues de tanto tiempo Naruto pronto regresaria a la aldea, en el camino de regreso, encontré a Sasuke, él es muy lindo, bien parecido, pero no se comparaba a mi Naruto, bueno eso al menos pensaba al principio; Sasuke recorrio mi cuerpo con una mirada como si quisiera ver que habia dentro de mi, no me provoco ninguna sensacion desfavorable debo admitirlo, es mas, me dio curiosidad esa mirada asi que no pude evitar el corresponder su mirada igualmente, se acerco gentilmente y se ofrecio a llevar mis compras.

Me acompaño hasta la casa y para pagarle el favor le ofrecí un cafe, ambos en la mesa estabamos platicando sobre Naruto, claro hasta que Sasuke me tomo la mano y se inclino para besarme, sonrojada, me aleje y lo conduje a la puerta e intento besarme de nuevo, alcance a esquivarlo y logré sacarlo de la casa cerrando la puerta detras de él, me quede pensativa ¿Porque coqueteo conmigo?, ¿Porque me quiso robar un beso?, ¿Porque me sonrojé, si solo me gusta una persona?.

Continuara. . .

**Capitulo 2, La llegada de Naruto.**

* * *

_*Disculpen lo cortita que es la historia...pero la publicare por capitulos asi de cortos. Es mi primer publicacion, aceptare todas las criticas constructivas, por mi parte espero y les agrade, ya que esta historia la escribi hace muchisimo tiempo cuando habia salido solo Naruto, Todavia no habia luces del shippuden asi que bueno... que mas les puedo decir, tratare de publicar cada semana. Muchas gracias por leer._

_By:Azuka Mizuno _

_PD. Naruto y sus personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, lo unico que es mio, es la historia.*_


	2. La llegada de Naruto

**Capitulo 2**

**"La llegada de naruto"**

Ya era tarde y todavia no habia cenado, asi que comence a prepararme algo, cené y me puse a hacer algo de limpieza en la casa, algo agotada, tome asiento y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida recargada en la mesa, cuando desperte, me sorprendí, ya que estaba recostada en la cama, tapada y Naruto estaba a un lado, rei un poco en voz bajita para que no me escuchara ya que se veia gracioso porque estaba hecho bolita sin cobija alguna, se veia que tenia frio, asi que lo cubrí y volvi a dormir, ya casi amaneciendo, me desperté al sentir la espalda fria, medio me levante y en eso él entro al cuarto con una sopa caliente de alga y un té, me agradecio por cuidar de su casa y antes de que terminara de hablar, le robé un beso, me sorprendí porque no me desmaye ni lo golpee, pero mas fue mi asombro ya que no lo respondio, se alejo lentamente y me miro raro, solo se despidio diciendome que volveria al anochecer.

No me rendí y prepare una gran cena, no en valde preparaba para toda la familia, me enfoque en los fideos ya que son los favoritos de Naruto, pero habia olvidado la salsa de soya asi que fui a comprarla y en eso me encontré a Naruto Hablando con Sakura, ambos no se percataron de mi presencia, asi que escuche su platica.

* * *

-¡Naruto!, ¿cuando llegaste? vaya, no estas herido, que bueno, me alegra mucho-  
-Hola, Sakura-chan, apenas llegue ayer, estoy bien gracias que bueno que te encontre, tengo algo importante que decirte-  
-¿De que se trata?, acaso es algo serio o es algo grave, Naruto, responde.-  
-¿Ahh?, no, no es grave, pero... quiero decirte...que...desde...desde hace mucho...tiempo que tu...tu...me atraes...y...y...quisiera...pedirte que...que...fueras mi...mi...novia, no me importa nadie mas que tu, Sakura-chan, ¿que dices?-  
-¿Acaso eres idiota o que?, yo, ¿ser tu novia?, ni que estuviera desesperada, ¿que acaso no te importa Hinata?, ahora vive en tu casa, ¿no?, y ¿no te interesa lo que yo siento por Sasuke?-  
-¿Es una broma, Sakura-chan?, no me importa lo que ellos piensen, son mis amigos, es mas, son gente que conozco-.

En ese momento, comprendí que yo era menos que su amiga, que yo era nada para él, no le importaba ni le interesaba en lo mas minimo y aun asi, segui escuchando su conversacion aunque no me faltaban las ganas de irme.

-Naruto, mira, yo solo siento amistad por ti y no creo que ese sentimiento cambie a algo mas, mucho menos amor-  
-Sakura-chan, dejame intentarlo, tu sabes muy bien que Sasuke no te hará caso nunca, él esta interesado en otra persona-  
- Yo lo esperaré y lo convencere de que soy la mejor opción para él, no me importa que haya ido a entrenar, sere la primera en verlo cuando regreso y cuando lo haga sabra de mis sentimientos, asi que no interfieras Naruto, eres tan molesto irritante, me fastidias-  
-Pero...Sakura-chan...dame una oportunidad...no te defraudare, de veras-  
-No Naruto, no lo haré, quiero que seamos solo amigos, coincidimos en algunas cosas y no quiero perder tu amistad, tengo que irme, te vere luego-

* * *

En ese instante me fui, tire la salsa de soya, solo se que de tanto correr llegue a las afueras de la aldea, cansada y un poco desorientada me detuvo en seco un ruido a lo lejos, me acerque con cautela, cubriendome con el troco de un árbol cercano y la espesura del bosque logre ver una silueta que me resulto muy familiar . . .

Continuara . . .

**Capitulo 3, ¿Venganza o algo mas Sasuke?**

* * *

_*Disculpen lo cortita que es la historia...pero la publicare por capitulos asi de cortos. Es mi primer publicacion, aceptare todas las criticas constructivas, por mi parte espero y les agrade, ya que esta historia la escribi hace muchisimo tiempo cuando habia salido solo Naruto, Todavia no habia luces del shippuden asi que bueno... que mas les puedo decir, tratare de publicar cada semana. Muchas gracias por leer._

_By:Azuka Mizuno_

_PD. Naruto y sus personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, lo unico que es mio, es la historia.*_


	3. ¿Venganza o algo mas, Sasuke?

**Capitulo 3**

**"¿Venganza o algo mas, Sasuke?"**

Esa silueta estaba haciendo unas poses algo extrañas, no sali de mi escondite, pero no dejaba de mirar con atención, de entre las sombras, salio Kakashi-Sensei y tomo a la silueta de su brazo acercandolo a la luz que reflejaba la luna, no podia contener mi sorpresa, era él, era el Uchiha, un malherido Sasuke con su rostro sangrando y su mirada carmesí que resaltaba desafiante ante la tenue luz, no sabia que hacer ante tal situacion, asi que decidí seguir en el lugar para ver si podria ayudarlo.

* * *

-Debes descansar, Sasuke. . . -

-hmp, ¿ya se canso de verme, Sensei?, dejese de tonterias, no puedo descansar, debo fortalecerme cueste lo que cueste-

-¿Fortalecerte?, ¿para que quieres ser fuerte?, acaso, es para vengarte de alguien en especifico . . . o podria ser, ¿para proteger?-

-¿huh?, para cumplir mi venganza, tengo que ser fuerte para proteger mi vida, ¿no lo cree, Sensei?-

-Tienes razón, Sasuke. . . yo crei que querrias proteger a. . . Sakura, por ejemplo, ella te adora . . .-

-¿Ehhhhh, porque tendria que protegerla?, ella es mimada e inutil, molesta, me fastidia-

-. . . o a tu intimo amigo Naruto, es mas, supe que fueron muy cercanos-

-¡Eso fue un accidente!, aparte eso fue hace mucho tiempo; aun asi, necesito ser fuerte, si quiero a alguien a mi lado-

-¡BASTA!, yo solo decia, ahora, no hagas rabietas como niño pequeño y ve a descansar, que mañana llevaremos el entrenamiento al siguiente nivel, te enseñare mi tecnica, y si no descansas, podria ser mortal, muy bien- Este subio a un árbol, -¡Hasta mañana, Sasuke!-

-¿Mañana?, ¡Espere, Sensei!, su tecnica, me pregunto a que se referia. . . bien, solo queda ir a descansar-

* * *

Sasuke se acercó a un riachuelo para limpiarse, como vi que estaria bien, decidí irme, pero, me alcanzó, tomandome del brazo me arrinconó en un árbol, justamente donde estaba ocultandome al principio, al mirarlo directamente a sus ojos, estos ya no eran desafiantes, su mirada era inclusive, cálida, con sus ojos negros, me miraba fijamente mientras que con su mano rozaba mis mejillas, lograba sentir una tibieza en él, que sin mas, me dio un beso, este fue tierno, sin dudarlo, me deje llevar por ese beso y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba correspondiendolo: lentamente bajaba sus manos hasta mi cintura, me separe al sentir que necesitaba un poco de aire, quite sus manos suavemente y sin decir palabra alguna me alejé del lugar.

Ya de vuelta en casa, un poco agitada, Naruto estaba sentado en el comedor cenando, me vio entrar y amable me ofrecio un poco, yo no queria cenar, asi que solo me sente a hacerle compania, platicamos mucho rato despues de la cena, sobre su entrenamiento, aunque me sorprendí, ya que nunca en algun punto insinuo algo de mi llegada tan tardía; terminando de lavar entre los dos los platos sucios, rudamente tomó mis manos, cosa alguna que de una manera me gustó.

-Oye hinata, que te parece si mañana salimos solos tu y yo a dar un paseo... ¿ah?-

Un poco nerviosa, no dude en responderle, tartamudeaba un poco, claro... Naruto...¿invitandome a salir?...-¿Un paseo?, me, me gustaria, pero... ¿a donde?-

-A donde tu quieras ir Hinata, al final, estaremos los dos juntos-

-Sabes, Naruto, me gustaria ir, a...a...el parque, donde hay muchos arboles de cerezos, ya que pronto caeran las flores, ahi mismo podriamos comer algo, ¿que te parece?-

-¡Vaya hinata!, me parece una gran idea, me gustaria comer algo dulce y tambien, te dare una gran noticia, de veras, pero si no vamos a dormir, no tendremos energias para el dia de mañana-

Naruto se dirigio al sofa para dormir y yo me dirigí a la alcoba, antes de dormir, le di varias vueltas a la cama, no podia sacar de mi mente el que habia besado a Sasuke, pero mas que nada, que me habia gustado ese beso, y el dia de mañana estaria con Naruto; mi cabeza me dolia de tanto pensar, el porque me ponia nerviosa al lado del Uchiha, ¡acaso, me estaba enamorando? o solo queria sentirme de alguna manera deseada, al final me gano la pesadez del cuerpo y cai en un sueño profundo.

Continuara . . .

**Capitulo 4, "Tratos y relaciones"**

* * *

_*Disculpen lo cortita que es la historia...pero la publicare por capitulos asi de cortos. Es mi primer publicacion, aceptare todas las criticas constructivas, por mi parte espero y les agrade, ya que esta historia la escribi hace muchisimo tiempo cuando habia salido solo Naruto, Todavia no habia luces del shippuden asi que bueno... que mas les puedo decir, tratare de publicar cada semana. Muchas gracias por leer._

_By:Azuka Mizuno_

_PD. Naruto y sus personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, lo unico que es mio, es la historia.*_


End file.
